Let The Pain Go Away
by Arendellecitizen
Summary: When a mermaid named Anna discovers a girl named Elsa who has just tried to end her own life, she tries to help her overcome her pain and help her find happiness and love. (Elsanna, modern/mermaid AU)


Elsa walked slowly towards the edge of what some people called the Cliff of Lost Souls. Countless others had come here for the same reason that she had: to put an end to their lives. She stopped just shy of the edge and looked down at her arms, which were covered with a series of thin red scars, reminders of her suffering.

She then looked up at the star-studded night sky and whispered, "Mom...I'm sorry."

With that, she leaned her body forward and let gravity take hold, sending her plummeting nearly a hundred feet into the ocean. When she hit the water, she felt no pain, surrendering to the water's cold, dark embrace.

xXx

Anna was swimming freely under the ocean when she saw the woman's body fall into the water. Fearing the woman would drown and brought her to the surface.

The woman was barely breathing as Anna pulled her to shore.

"Come on Blondie, don't die on me" Anna prayed, pressing her hands on the woman's chest.

the woman slowly opened her eyes. "W-where am I...?"

"Oh, you're awake!" Anna stated with glee, "Thank god, you're not dead."

the woman bolted upright. "I'm what?!"

She pounded her fist on the sand repeatedly. "No, no, no, NO! God fucking DAMMIT!"

"Hey hey, no need to cry," Anna comforted the woman, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shoved Anna away. She let out a strangled sob, burying her face in her hands. "Why couldn't you just let me fucking die?!"

"No one deserves to die," Anna replied, "besides I'm a mermaid, helping people is what I do."

"I don't care what you are! Why do you think I threw myself off a cliff? I wanna die!" the woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I thought you just fell off by accident," Anna admitted.

The woman kept crying. "Please, just let me die. Let me end my life."

Anna hugged the girl "why do you wanna die?"

The girl pushed her away again. "Because I'm a perverted freak and everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you, and what do you mean by that?"

The girl sighed. "If I tell you...do you promise not to make fun of me?"

"Mermaids never do that," Anna promised.

"Okay. The truth is..." She sighed, and in a voice barely above a whisper, she confessed: "I...I'm a lesbian."

"That's not bad," Anna looked at the girl "we have thousands of lesbians were I come from."

"Then you haven't lived where I did," the girl explained in a shaky voice. "I go to a Christian school, and my mom is really religious. My entire life, I've been told that being gay is a sin. That it's wrong to have a crush on another girl. When I came out about a month ago, everyone at school started making fun of me. They called me a freak, a pervert, a sinner. I think I even heard the word 'harlot' once or twice. My mom wouldn't even speak to me anymore."

She looked down at the scarred flesh of her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I started to cut myself, just to distract myself from everything. But it didn't help. So...I gave up. You know the rest."

Anna hugged the girl, "you can always find somewhere else, someplace where you wont have anything like that."

Elsa sighed. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Anna," Anna introduced herself.

"I'm Elsa," The girl replied.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa," Anna accepted.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" Elsa wondered.

"Nah," Anna spoke.

Elsa's eyes widened. It had been so long since anyone had said anything nice to her. "W-what?"

"I think you're kinda cute," Anna admitted.

"But the scars..."

"Don't make a difference," Anna said. She planted a kiss on Elsa's arm, the scar on it disappearing.

Elsa was speechless. She just stared, brushing her fingers against her arm. The thin red line was gone; in its place was a small patch of her own pale, unblemished skin, "Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna inquired.

"Can I tell you something?" Elsa stated.

"Sure," Anna agreed

"I read once about a girl who self-harmed. Her boyfriend saw her scars, and he said that he loved her even more because of them. And...he kissed the scars." Elsa raised her arms. "That's what I want you to do, Anna. Don't heal the scars on my skin. Heal the ones in my heart."

"How do you want me to do that?" Anna wondered.

"Kiss my scars," Elsa said, "but don't heal them."

Anna nodded, kissing a scar on Elsa's cheek.

Elsa watched the young mermaid kissing her scars. For the first time since she had come out, she felt...wanted.

Anna gave Elsa a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back and smiling happily.

"Anna," Elsa began, "I need to ask you something. And I want you to be completely honest."

"Go ahead, Elsa. I'm all ears," Anna chirped.

Elsa blushed. "Am...am I pretty?"

"You're gorgeous," Anna told her.

Elsa's expression lifted slightly. "D-do you mean it?"

"I mean it," Anna said.

Elsa looked down. "You know, I hated you at first. I thought suicide was my only way out, and you were blocking the door." She met Anna's eyes. "But you made me see that I'm not alone in this fucked-up world."

"No one is ever alone, Elsa" Anna informed her, hugging Elsa.

Elsa gently hugged Anna back. "Anna...make me a mermaid. I want to live in your world."

Anna then passionately kissed Elsa. A warm glow filled Elsa's body as her legs transformed into a pair of fins. "Done," Anna replied.

Elsa blushed at her new form, her slender scaly tale being rather beautiful to her.

"I'm sorry for the kiss," Anna stated. "It's the only way that part of our magic works."

Elsa looked at Anna. "Are you by any chance single?"

"Oh hell yeah," Anna remarked.

"Then Anna… " Elsa gulped. "May I marry you and live with you."

Anna grinned. "Oh my gosh yes!"

xXx

A few hours later, Anna and Elsa were at the mermaid equivalent of a chapel, them both with veils hiding their faces.

Elsa felt so happy at this moment. Anna was going to give her a life, a better life.

Another mermaid with red flowing hair approached, a golden crown in her hair.

Anna bowed. "Queen Ariel, I am blessed with your presence."

"Why have you come before me today, Anna?" Ariel asked.

Anna held Elsa's hands. "I want to wed this woman I rescued, your majesty. I want to be there for her to protect her, always."

Ariel smiled. "Then your request shall be granted."

Elsa's eyes filled with tears.

"Anna, do you take this mermaid to be your Mer-wife?"

"I do," Anna responded.

"And do you take this mermaid as your Mer-wife?"

Elsa blushed and nodded simply.

"Then by the power of Poseidon, I pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Anna lifted Elsa's veil and Elsa lifted Anna's and the two kissed deeply. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and swam into the ocean with her, guiding them to their new life together.

xXx

 **Author's note:** For those wondering why the ending is different, this fic was written on a night when I was quite sad. Now nearly a year later, I have decided to make it happy, no sadness for this Elsa and Anna. Just happiness and joy.


End file.
